


What a girlfriend wants a girlfriend takes

by bangelus9



Series: Falliam_Verse [3]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Fallon wants Liam's attention and always finds a way to get what he wants





	What a girlfriend wants a girlfriend takes

**Author's Note:**

> first I must apologize if my fics have grammatical errors, English is not my first language, second. I will try to publish whenever I can, something a bit difficult, in my country there are electricity problems and with the internet #Fuck_Maduro!  
> going back to what concerns us, I have several more stories on the computer, I will soon publish.

"I'm about to bite a bitch," Fallon said through clenching his part of the work. Liam did not even look up, so she added, "And I mean bitch a bitch. Seriously"

At least with that smile. But Fallon noticed that even after he had been doing this for the last hour, he was still in the "Wedding Preparation Zone," and he would remain robotically working until the entire, never-ending pile of cards in front of him had been finished. . Its usually immaculate dining table was filled with Tiffany blue wedding programs. In front of her, Liam folded each one in half before moving it to the whole stack.

But Fallon was losing his damn head. the next day Fallon would have an important meeting, had to get the damn actions before Adam or his father sabotaged it. Liam had a signature of libes and outographs scheduled, they would not meet until late at night. and surely he would be aborted in the pending preparations for the wedding because she had made it clear that she did not have enough time to take care of her and he had happily offered to help. 

After all, it was also his wedding.

"Do you know what would make this night so much better?" Fallon asked.

His hazel eyes settled on her before returning to her task. "A gag?" Suggested the

"Funny, but no," said Fallon, showing him the finger. "What could make this night better would be to take a plane and fly to Las Vegas, get married, and then fuck all night in a gigantic hotel bed."

Liam did not bother to reply to that, he did not even smile. It was probably fair to say that had heard this about Fallon part approximately seven thousand times in the past months.

"Good," she replied to his silence. "But, I'm not kidding. It's not too late to leave all this and fly to Las Vegas. "

Liame took a moment to scratch her chin before reaching another program to turn. "Of course not, Fal."

She had been fooling around most of the time up to this point, but with her words, irritation ran through her. He slammed his hand against the dining room table, earning a flicker from Liam before he returned to his fold. "Do not be condescending with me, Liam."

"Yes, Ok."

Fallon pointed a finger. "How that."

his fiancé gave him a dry look, and then winked at him.

Damn that man and his fucking sexy wink. His anger dissipated in some way and in its place came a blaze of desire. He was ignoring her, being a stupid patron. And she, being a bitch.

It was the perfect opportunity to have many, many orgasms.

She looked at him and sucked the edge of his lower lip.

Fallon jolted a little in his chair to ease the pain between his legs. "Bed or floor. Your choice. "She looked at him while he remained impassive," Or I could just get under the table and make it more interesting, "she added with a sigh of self-sufficiency.

Smiling satisfied towards his work, Liam said, "You can not get away from the preparation of the wedding with sex."

Fallon retired to study it. "What kind of man says that? You are very bad. "

Finally, Liam gave him a dark, hungry look. "I assure. I'm not bad. I'm finishing this so I can concentrate on getting you there later. "

"Get me now," Fallon complained getting up and walking towards him. He slipped his fingers into her hair and pulled on it. Adrenaline ran hot and electric through her veins as her eyes closed and suppressed a moan. "Where is all that money I have? Why do not we hire someone to do this? "

Laughing, Liam wrapped his hand around her wrist and removed his fingers from her hair. After kissing his knuckles, he deliberately placed Fallon's hands on his sides. "Do you want to hire someone to fold shows the night before we go to New York?"

"Yeah! For sex! "

"But is not it more pleasant in this way? To entertain ourselves with each other's company, and "Liam said, raising his glass of wine to take a drink dramatically-" talking like the consolidated lovers we are? "

Fallon looked at him with an arched nose, shaking his head at his false guilt. "I offered you sex. I offered you hot sex, sweaty and on the floor and then I offered you a blowjob. You prefer to fold paper. Who is the party pooper? "

Liam took a program and studied it, ignoring it masterfully. "Blake Carrington," he read hard, and she began to take off her blouse, the buttons did not get in the way. "Along with Laura Van Kirk and Crystal Carrington welcome you to the wedding of your children, Fallon Carrington Colby and Liam Ridley."

"Yes, yes, it's very romantic," she whispered, rolling her eyes. "Come here and touch me."

Liam cut her off with a stern look before realizing that she was only wearing a bra and panties, and then his expression was a different kind of dark.

"I was just saying," she began, reaching behind him to unbutton her bra, "that would be at least a little funny if the judge forgets what he's doing in the middle of the ceremony."

Liam managed to turn his attention back to the program before her breasts were exposed; He made an irregular union when he slid his thumb across the edge. "You're being a pain in the ass."

"I know. And I do not care."

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "We're almost ready."

Instead, Fallon whispered, "What if we do it fast? Can not we take a little break? "

Liam leaned forward, inhaling between her breasts before moving to the side and kissing a path to her left nipple. 

"Once I start, I do not like to stop."

"You do not like interruptions, I do not like late gratification. Which of the two do you think will get away with it? "

the achaean an eyebrow "I thought you do not like interruptions either"

Fallon let out a snort and shot Liam against her "Enough, I need your attention here ..."

Liam obediently ran his tongue over the nipple, and then sucked it deeply as his hands took Fallon's waist, slid down to his hips and then worked together to remove the panties, tearing them apart.

Amusement lit her eyes when he looked at her from where he sucked her other breast, and his fingers played at the juncture of her hip and thigh.

"I suspect, my impossible future wife, that you will get away with yours and then I will finish folding these while you sleep."

Sliding his hands over hair, Fallon whispered, "Do not forget to tie the ribbons to the candy bags."

Liam chuckled. "I will not, love."

And hit her again, like a warm gust of wind: I loved him, madly.  
Fallon loved every inch of him, every emotion that passed through his eyes, and every thought.


End file.
